Con Miller
"I have a brilliant mind. Get used to it." -Con Miller Con Miller is the main character of the Years Series. History: Early Life: Con grew up in a pretty little town in Kansas, with her mother and father. From a young age, her mother tried her very best to make Con like herself. A beautiful, good, kind girl, which made Con only more determined to be unlike her. Her father however, Chris, understood Con, a lot more. When Con was about 3 months old, one Sunday Chris brought her too a meadow near their house. The meadow was full of daisies all summer. It beca me a tradition that every sunday, Chris would bring Con out too this meadow, where they would spend a few hours. They would then go to a small stream that ran nearby. They would fish in this stream. Con, by the age of 5, was gutting the fish and laying out all of the little bones and labelling them. She was fascinated by the fishes bodies. Con's mother, Aria, was horrified by this 'hobby' of Cons, while Chris found it endearing. Con and Chris's father/daughter relationship grew, while Con and Aria's mother/daughter relationship strained. By the time Con was six, Con was fighting with her mother, arguing over outfits and sudayschool. Con cherished those sundays where they went fishing and spent time in the daisy meadows. For soon after, when Con was about 9, Con's father died from an unexplained cause. The years after that was a bit of a haze for Con. Sadness and stress was most of it, apart from the numerous fights with her mother. But Aria developed a grade 4 melonoma brain tumour when Con was 13. After that, Con was shifted around Kansas, from family member to family member. She went to Med school on a scolarship from her school and hasn't gone back to Kansas since. Starting Her Internship: Con began her internship in Eden Arizona, and on her first day, slept with an Attending, Darren Mace. She excelled in Medicine, catching the eye of Cardio head, Ian Pierce. All of the attendings seemed in awe of how good she was for an intern. At Libby's party, they were overhead by Michael, saying they were sure she'd be Chief Resident in her day. She repeatedly told people she wanted Ortho as her specialty. She was nearly flattened by a bus midway through her internship, but was saved by Ian Pierce. She broke up with Darren Mace after Joel found him having sex with Jennifer Grant. 'Personality:' Con is crazily focused and driven. She's extremely comptetitive. She has a love for surgery and medicine, so strong she's not above stealing patients if it means getting in on a surgery. Con has excellent surgical skills, and was the intern with the most medical knowledge, constantly impressing her superiors. However, she has difficulties conveying her feelings and has a lot of commitment issues. She also has a poor bedside manner and finds it hard to empathize with most patients. Con is often heard comparing more emotional surgeons to harder ones, and she always insists that emotional surgeon may as well be dentists. She has been described as cold, cut-throat and hardcore, and a "robot". Her emotional problems stem from her dad dying without an obvious cause, and so she can't deal with emotional loss. Category:Information Category:Yearsseries Category:Fandom Category:Conmiller Category:Ilovecoffeeee Category:Wattpad Category:Book Category:Medicine Category:Surgeon